dark star
by belenuribe15
Summary: akuma es un chico retraído es un hijo de la reina de los demonios , es un inadaptado social ,perdió a su hermano menor,ahora es un ser obscuro lleno de poder y ambición,¿podra hacer venganza por lo que le hicieron a su hermano? ¿que es el bien y el mal? aquí muestro argumentos sobre ¿y si el bien y el mal son conceptos vacíos creados por los humanos?
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es uno de mis fics, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Esta es la historia de un chico llamado akuma,el joven era hijo de un clan de los demonios. Los demonios siempre eran buscados por los *hikari gatsuga* quienes eran unos cazadores de demonios que supuesta mente "hacían el bien" matando a demonios,a monstruos y a criminales famosos, los del clan de los demonios vivían entre los humanos para pasar desapercibidos ,ellos se alimentaban de la energía de los humanos sin que se dieran cuenta,en realidad habían demonios malos y demonios buenos.**

 **el joven hermano mayor de akuma llamado ayame quería hacer el bien y creyó que era lo mejor unirse a al grupo hikari gatsuga a enfrentar al mal, a pesar de que su madre desaprobaba esto y le decía de que aunque sea buena persona ellos lo verían como un demonio y lo matarían, el hermano no hizo caso a eso y se fue a buscar al grupo, el pequeño akuma creía que su hermano era súper genial por unirse al grupo y lo admiraba, pero lo más temido llegó un día el pequeño akuma estaba jugando en el parque,pero vio a lo lejos una persona cayendo desde el cielo mientras un grupo de 7 personas lo seguía.**

" **¿Quién será?, a juzgar por su energia se ve que es un demonio, iré a ver quién es."dijo el pequeño.**

 **El pequeño llegó corriendo hasta el lugar,pero vió lo peor, vió una figura apoyada en un poste de luz, estaba la persona toda ensangrentada.**

 **El pequeño se acercó y pudo ver que era su hermano ayame.**

" **¡ayame! "gritó el pequeño.**

 **El hemano del pequeño le dijo.**

" **huye… akuma" el joven intentó caminar pero no pudo y cayó.**

 **Akuma corrió a ver a su hermano con lágrimas, pero de pronto aparecen 5 sujetos con una energía muy poderosa.**

" **vaya,vaya con que escapaste, pero ya no podras,acabaremos con el mal no es así?." Habló un sujeto grande con pelo anaranjado.**

 **El pequeño akuma abrió los brazos protegiendo a su hermano.**

" **¡ no lo toquen!". Les gritó a los sujetos.**

" **vaya con que es el pequeño hermano de ayame,hazte un lado" le dijo un sujeto de pelo rubio haciendo un lado al niño y tomando por la cabeza a ayame.**

" **¡ nooo, no lo toquen!." Gritó el pequeño niño.**

" **vaya que es adorable, deberíamos matarlo no es así?" habló un chica de pelo rojo muy sensual.**

" **Después de matar a su querido hermano vendrá el mocoso" le respondió el sujeto rubio.**

 **El pequeño desesperado corrió a salvar a su hermano, pero apareció un sujeto de lentes que le dio una patada al pobre chico que lo hizo caer al suelo.**

" **quédate allí y espera tu turno" le dijo el chico de lentes pisoteando la cabeza del chico.**

 **El hombre rubio que tenía la mano en la cabeza del joven empezó a aplastar la cabeza del muchacho con su mano.**

" **akuma huye" le dijo el joven al ver su hermano quien estaba siendo pisoteado.**

 **El joven en su último esfuerzo hizo una bola de fuego y se la lanzó al chico de lentes haciéndolo caer.**

" **me las pagaras miserable " le dijo el hombre rubio aplastando la cabeza de ayame , de pronto hubo una mano apoyada en la mano que estaba aplastando a ayame, era el chico de lentes.**

" **deja que yo me encargue del mal en persona" le habló el chico de lentes al hombre rubio,el hombre rubio asintió y siguió apretando la cabeza de ayame, el chico de lentes apoyó la mano en el estomago del joven y le lanzó un golpe que atravesó al joven, el pequeño akuma estaba inmovilizado del miedo.**

" **ahora chicos" le dijo el hombre rubio, las tres personas que lo acompañaban sacaron sus armas de fuego y le comenzaron a disparar al joven en todo el cuerpo.**

" **¡para!"Gritó el pequeño amedrentado por el miedo.**

 **Luego las demás personas pararon, el cuerpo del joven demonio estaba completamente ensangrentado.**

" **a…akuma…huye" le dijo su hermano tosiendo sangre,el pequeño akuma iba a escapar ,pero vio la escena más brutal de su vida.**

 **El joven de lentes sacó la mano que había atravesado el cuerpo de su hermano y el hombre rubio aplastó la cabeza del joven quedando los dedos incrustados en cráneo del joven demonio.**

 **Akuma furioso atacó a los hombres con puños y golpes, pero no les hizo nada,luego llegó la mujer de pelo rojo y le dio un golpe con un dedo que hizo que el pequeño cayera al suelo.**

" **no deberíamos matarlo, su energía demoniaca es muy pequeña es casi inexistente" habló la mujer al grupo.**

" **estoy de acuerdo" dijo el hombre de pelo anaranjado**

" **¿sabes lo que significa? Tú no eres su hermano, tu energía es casi nula, tú no tienes odio" habló un hombre de cabello verde señalando el cadáver de su hermano, el pequeño akuma fue lo último que escuchó y se desmayó.**

 **Luego de la muerte de ayame las palabras de su padre le chocaron.**

" **murió el pobre ayame,eso le pasó por unirse al grupo de los hikari gatsuga, él quería ser un heroe, fue un tonto creyendo que sería un heroe". Dijo su padre fríamente.**

 **Pasaron 10 años akuma ha vivido todos estos años amargado y odiando a la humanidad,ahora era un chico de 17 años con peinado emo y con un aire fresco ,era muy guapo para las chicas**

 **un dia mientras el joven akuma estaba de camino a la escuela pensaba**

" **tengo que ir a la escuela porque mi maldita madre me obliga , solo para no guardar sospechas de que soy un demonio,¡ todo por ser conservadora !** "pensó el joven caminando por la ciudad.

 **El joven iba pasando por un restaurant, había mucha bulla.**

" **MALDITOS BICHOS MUERAN" pensó el joven lanzando una pequeña llama hacia un asiento del restaurant, las personas empezaron a gritar cuando vieron las llamas que se estaban propagando.**

 **Luego el joven se topó con un comerciante ambulante.**

" **vendo, vendo "gritaba el comerciante ambulante.**

" _ **MALDITO COMERCIANTE "pensó**_ **el chico robándose su energía riendo**

" _ **vendo…vendo..me siento cansado" dijo el hombre.**_

 _ **Luego akuma llegó a su escuela.**_

" _ **buenos días !" le dijo un amigo que estaba junto con una chica (akuma se juntaba con dos chicos una chica y un chico , aunque akuma los trataba super mal)**_

" _ **vete bicho asqueroso" le respondió akuma pasando de largo**_

" _ **tu y tu mal animo de siempre ¿no?" le contestó la chica que estaba al lado del chico.**_

 _ **Akuma llegó a la sala de clases.**_

" _ **buenos días ¿Cómo están todos?, les presento a cuatro alumnos nuevos que llegaron de intercambio" habló la profesora**_

 _ **La primera era una chica de pelo anaranjado,el segundo era un chico de pelo azul muy delgado , el tercero era un chico rubio y el cuarto era una chica de aspecto sensual con una mirada fria.**_

" _ **VAYANSE AL DIABLO"pensó akuma**_

 ** _-hola soy akame mucho gusto (habló la chica saludando a todos)_**

 ** _-soy hiruko.-respondió el chico reservado_**

 ** _-mi nombre es richard.-habló el chico de pelo rubio elegantemente haciendo una_** ** _reverencia_**

 ** _-¡hola! soy Midori mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien.-gritó la chica saltando como niña. todos los hombres de la sala de clases menos akuma se centraron en Midori y la miraban con ojos en forma de corazón._**

 ** _"ESOS CHICOS NO SON NORMALES,SOBRE TODO LOS DOS PRIMEROS ¿ACASO SON DEMONIOS?" pensó el chico._**

 ** _la chica de pelo anaranjado llamada akane se sentó a la izquierda de akuma._**

 ** _"hola akuma" saludó la chica al joven_**

 ** _"¿quien eres?" respondió el chico_**

 ** _el chico que estaba al lado de akane (el retraído) , se sentó a la derecha de akuma._**

 ** _"eso te lo responderemos hijito de mama" le respondió el chico retraído de pelo azul._**

* * *

 _ **fin del cap, espero sus comentarios actualizaré una vez al mes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Akuma estaba sorprendido ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Cómo lo conocían?

"¡¿Quiénes son respondan?!." les dijo el joven irritado, los dos sujetos iban a hablar, pero alguien les habló.

"señores estamos en clases , pueden hablar después."les dijo la profesora

Los 3 jovenes tomaron sus respectivos libros de clase y se pusieron a leer.

" **maldita sea, no importa hoy será mi ultimo dia de clases** " pensó el joven akuma sonriendo.

En el descanso que tenían los estudiantes , todos salieron de clases , entonces akuma salió a la azotea y empezó a hacer grafitis , luego se dispuso a disparar su energía diabólica,pero alguin lo tocó por el hombro.

Akuma miró sorprendido a la persona.

"no debería hacer eso si estuviera en tu lugar,no usaría mis poderes de demonio es una ley dictada por tu madre"le dijo hiruko el chico retraido

"eso es verdad hijito de mama.".le dijo akame.

Akuma se dio vuelta bruscamente y los miró furioso.

"ahora me dirán quienes son y que quieren conmigo?.".les dijo el chico enfadado dándoles una mirada aterradora.

"no te has dado cuenta?."les dijeron los jóvenes haciendo las poses del equipo rocket de pokemon.

"yo soy akane"

"yo soy hiruko"

"y juntos somos el equipo diabólico".-dijeron los jóvenes al unísono mostrándole al joven sus puños con energía demoniaca con las posiciones del equipo rocket

"ahh con que son ustedes ¿los mando mi mama? , ¿no es así?.".le dijo el joven en tono apatíco.

"así es, nos enviaron a vigilarte". Le respondio akane.

"¡no necesito niñeras!" les gritó el joven marchándose.

"tu madre nos asignó la misión de vigilarte ,para que no hagas ninguna tontería ya que podrían descubrir tus poderes y están cerca los hikari gatsuga" . le habló calmadamente hiruko.

El chico al oir " **hikari gatsuga"** abrió los ojos y mostró una mirada asesina.

"así que están por aquí , le haré pagar por mi venganza" dijo el joven pensando.

"oye niño bonito , no harás ninguna estupidez o ¿si?.-le dijo hiruko.

El joven solo miró fijamente a hiruko.

"oye en donde se encuentran?". Les dijo akuma

"mmm….creo que en esta escuela, como ya dije nos enviaron a protegerte y a evitar que hagas tonterías, somos los jóvenes más fuerte del clan de los demonios" le dijo akane.

Akuma se marchó corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela, pero se topó con sus dos "amigos".

"hola , quieres un pan".le dijo la joven pelirroja llamada sofía

"bueno…" le respondió el joven akuma dándole una mirada asesina, la joven le iba a dar el pan pero akuma se aprovechó de eso y le robó energía.

"me siento mal" dijo sofía desvaneciéndose

"oye que te pasa?" le dijo el otro chico que era amigo de akuma, agarrando a la chica.

Akuma se aprovechó de eso y tomó la energía del chico llamado sergio.

Así que se desplomaron los dos chicos en el suelo.

"lo siento chicos ,pero tengo que tomar mi venganza" habló akuma marchándose.

Akuma sintió dos energías altisímas demoníacas chocando con otras que no podía reconocer.

"son ellos los hikari gatsuga" dijo akuma subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea

Estaban peleando hiruko y akame contra cuatro chicos (estaban luchando muy bien para ser cuatro contra dos) , dos de ellos los conocía eran los que llegaron esta mañana de intercambio junto con hiruko y akame.

los dos chicos de la derecha llevaban una especie de quinque parecido al de tokyo ghoul y los otros dos llevaban una especie de katana parecida a la de bleach junto a unas armas.

"je los encontré" les dijo akuma con una mirada desafiante

" **al parecer no están todos y hay algunos nuevos"** pensó akuma.

"vaya vaya , otro demonio más , este es nuestro día ¿no es así ayato? .-le dijo el chico rubio a un hombre de pelo verde.

"asi es , el es el que tiene el poder más bajo ,pero más oscuro que haya visto"dijo el hombre de pelo verde teñido llamado ayato

"¡¿Cómo que más débil , imbéciles les haré pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano!"

Dijo akuma rodándole una aura negra.

"yo…yo tomaré mi venganza!" gritó akuma lanzándose a los chicos que formaban parte del grupo hikari gatsuga.

Fin del cap


	3. Chapter 3

Akuma le dio una furia enorme y se lanzó hacia el grupo hikari gatsuga.

"akuma"-gritó akame.

"no le quites de vista a tu oponente."dijo una chica del grupo opuesto lanzándole un tiro de bala.

Ayame esquivó la bala sin dificultad. Mientras tanto akuma se lanzó hacia el chico rubio, pero apareció un hombre de pelo verde que le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a akuma dejándolo tirado en el piso.

"acaso no habrá cambiado nada mi poder" dijo akuma poniéndose de pie, el muchacho se lanzó nuevamente hacia el chico rubio,por el chico fue más rapído que el y sacó una especie de quinque e hizo que rozara con la pierna de akuma haciéndole un pequeño rasguño y de pronto le salió un chorro de sangre.

"¿Qué?".-gritó akuma al ver que su pierna estaba sangrando mucho.

"este bebe , puede hacer grandes cortes a distancia, digamos que le rodea una especie de viento cortante" dijo un el muchacho rubio

"eso no es todo , si te toca en una parte vital morirás desangrado como un cerdo" le dijo el chico de pelo verde sonriendo.

Akuma estaba cada vez mas furioso y empezó a lanzarles energía demoniaca, pero todo el grupo se juntó y sacaron una especie de escudos que los protegieron de sus ataques y a la vez se lo devolvieron, akuma saltó esquivando los ataques.

"esperen nosotros somos sus oponentes" gritaron los dos demonios que estaban del lado de akuma atacando mutuamente al grupo que estaba junto , pero el grupo se dispersó y atacaror a hiruko y a akane, akane le tocó pelear con una chica y a hiruko con un chico de pelo verde, ambos bandos estaban peleando casi a la par , mientras que el chico de pelo rubio quedó mirando a akuma mientras que el chico de pelo azul solo estaba parado un una posición como de intelectual.

"je…pelean bastante bien tus amiguitos" dijo el chico de pelo rubio cruzado de brazos

Akuma solo guardó silencio

"el gran richard te destruirá monstruo del mal" le dijo el chico apuntando su quinque hacia akuma.

Y saltó el chico de pelo azul . "y yo Kuri te mandará de donde saliste" dijo el chico saltando sobre Richard.

Akuma solo le lanzó energía oscura

"oh que es eso? magia negra , ahora Richard" le dijo Kuri atacando a akuma con una metralleta, akuma solo las esquivaba las balas,pero apareció Richard y atacó a akuma,akuma paró el quinque con sus manos ,pero se le empezaron a quemar sus manos.

Mientras tanto akane estaba peleando con la chica.

"midori al ataque" dijo la chica lanzando balas con su pistola.

Akane solo lanzaba energía oscura para contrarrestar su energía oscura.

"que tipa mas irritable" dijo akane sacando unas manos hechas de energía oscura y le quita el arma a la chica.

Pero midori sacó una daga y se la lanzó a akane,entonces entró hiruko y se abalanzó contra akane llevándola hacia el suelo.

"uy" dijo akane

"¿estás bien" le preguntó hiruko

"hiruko tu brazo" le dijo akane asustada

"no es nada" dijo hiruko sacándose la daga.

Los dos se pusieron en pie.

Llegó el chico de pelo verde junto con la chica que nuevamente tenía su arma

 **¿podran los chicos vencer al "bien"? eso lo veremos en el proximo cap**


End file.
